


A Reliable Source

by rubyredwolves



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyredwolves/pseuds/rubyredwolves
Summary: Kara visits Lena Luthor to ask for some advice when she begins to realize Mon-El may not be the best match for her. (Takes place after 2x14.)





	

“Lena?”

A knock came at Lena’s door, and the brunette looked up from her work, brow furrowed as her head jolted up from its position leaning upon her hand. Lena blinked. It sounded like Kara’s voice..? But it was more, well, hesitant, but in a way that wasn’t simply the typical jitteriness of the reporter she’d come to know and care about.

“Lena?’ The voice called again, an edge to it that was almost desperate, and Lena snapped out of her puzzled concern and back into the present.

"Yes! Come in, come in Kara,” Lena called, standing up abruptly to hasten to the door to let her friend in. As the door opened, she was met with Kara’s big blue eyes looking up at her, jittery, the blonde stuttering and fumbling a near-incoherent apology for being there at such an early time, or perhaps being at a bad time while Lena was working, or for bothering her, or –

“Kara,” Lena patiently smiled, lips together and green eyes crinkling in a warm calming smile, “it’s okay, I’m not busy.”

Kara finally took a breath, adjusting her glasses and smiled weakly. Lena ushered the other woman into the room, and steered her to the familiar couch that they’d sat at many times before. Lena turned to her, body language open as she sat beside her. The blonde still looked lightly flustered, as if there was a lot on her mind, and she kept glancing up at the Luthor, chewing her lip as she fidgeted.

Lena tilted her head, and reached out a hand to gently touch Kara’s knee, which stilled the other woman. “Hey,” she said, brows knitting together, “what’s wrong? I’m assuming there’s something you want to talk about?”

Kara gulped and met the shining, jewel-like eyes before her, seeing the genuine willingness to help on the pale woman’s face. Kara breathed, and clasped her hands together quickly, “Okay, well, I guess there is something, and I guess I kinda wanted advice, and for some reason, the only person I wanted to hear from was you, to be honest. Plus, like, my sister has a to going on right now anyway, and – I just – I wanted to hear from you.”

Lena arched an eyebrow, eyes soft, gesturing silently for Kara to continue.

Another breath came, followed by a sudden pause, and as if by afterthought the blonde added, "I don't want you use you, by any means, only for advice, but I mean you’re my friend bad I trust you and really really value your insight.”

Kara earned a gentle scoff from Lena, who was smoothing her hair with her hand as she continued to smile encouragingly at Kara. “I know, Kara,” responded the gravelly voice. “Please, tell me anything; ask away” she said with a light laugh in her voice.

Kara closed her eyes, picturing the conversation she’d had with Mon-El the last night. She pictured the way he’d held her close to him as she lay tucked under the blankets, trying to learn to be a good boyfriend to her…

Her mouth twitched.

“So,” she began, “I’ve had this relationship with Mo—Mike, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t approve of his actions, he’s really unaccustomed to acting like, well, I dunno, a respectful, civil member of society, and I feel like he doesn’t even respect what I say and what I do for him.”

A relationship. For some reason that sent a twinge of hurt into Lena’s stomach. Kara had never even told her…

She blinked and dismissed her own thoughts. This was about helping her _friend_.

“What exactly has he been doing that’s made you feel his way?”

Kara sighed. "Well," she glanced at the windows nervously, gathering her words. "I mean -- I asked him not to tell everyone about our relationship, like, directly, and I didn't want things to be awkward at work, y'know, but he couldn't even go _five_ seconds without blurting it out to everyone. A literal five seconds."

"Oh my," Lena replied, pausing for a moment, thinking. She already didn't like this guy. She pursed her lips, "how exactly did he say it? Like, proud of having you, or, like..?" Kara scrunched her face, and said slowly, "I guess he kind of... announced it? Like, maybe proud? Kinda, like, bragging actually."

Lena narrowed her eyes. "So as if he'd won a prize? Showing off his... trophy..?"

"What? No, no," Kara exclaimed in a quick, flustered dismissal. "Not like that.. well... I mean kind of like that I guess." The blonde girl cringed.

Lena gave a tight lipped smile, twisting her face in sympathy. Yikes.

"Okay, well, what else happened?" Lena frowned. "Weigh the good things and the bad things."

Lena hoped she was being okay at this. She wasn't used to being able to help. Being listened to or come to for advice. She was kind of just helping in the way she'd want to be helped. Just like how Lex used to listen to her. Just like her family never would.

Kara stayed silent for a moment, furrowing her brows, voice now containing a hint of surprise. "I guess he tries his best. He's trying to be better for me. I think he went to Winn for advice... so, like, I suppose he's trying. It's just frustrating"

"What did Winn tell him?"

Kara frowned. "I guess he told him to try to really listen to what I wanted, and try to do that..?" "And he never did this before 'Winn' told him..? Even though you told him what _you'd_ wanted?"

Kara fidgeted.

"Kara," the brunette soothed gently, "he should respect you enough to listen to you... you said you felt like he wasn't respecting you. Maybe he's not, and then respects Winn instead? I don't -- hm.” She looked askance, pursing her lips. “I mean he went for advice, which is better than nothing.” She shook her head. “He wants to be good enough for you. But I don't know, is simply wanting good enough for you? He needs to show that he respects you in his future actions. Really really listens."

"You're right," Kara acknowledges with her eyes downcast, thinking. She sucked in a breath to answer, but Lena said one more thing first. "You give people chances Kara. That's what you're all about, and it makes you you. I wouldn't want you to change that." She smiled, shyly. "Don't change that. If he cares and wants the best for you, chances are good, and he deserves that. If you're happy, then that's good. Just don't give so many chances that you get hurt." There was a passionate fortitude in her voice at those words. Her eyes lingered on Kara, and they seemed to say _you deserve the best and never deserve to be hurt_.

"Thank you, Lena," Kara said, voice almost a whisper.

Lena smiled, gaze soft and not leaving Kara's.

"I'll do that. I'm gonna give more chances. I like him, I do, I just; I don't know... but you're right. Maybe we're not a good match."  
  
"A relationship is a two-way street, you have to get the same respect and treatment that you give out."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Thank you, Lena.” She blinked as thought wrinkled her features. “Really, honestly, thank you. Your advice is like, really helpful..." She looked up at her friend, awe and grateful adoration on her face. "You're incredible, you know that?"  
  
Lena closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a small laugh. "I don't know, Kara, but thank you." She smiled in earnest.  
  
The blonde woman gave the CEO a warm hug, wrapping her arms around the woman's small frame. Lena hesitated a moment, eyes startled, and then held onto Kara tightly, hands grasping at the back of her blouse tentatively before tightening. The feeling of Kara's skin lingered. The hug, itself lingered, for a few moments.  
  
Lena felt the blonde nestle into her shoulder, and she let her. She let Kara melt into her arms, letting Kara let go of all pretenses of having to be strong and self-sufficient. Kara simply laid her head on Lena, closing her eyes, glasses being pushed askew, but with no notice. Lena held her, the beautiful, perky reporter, and Lena gave her that shoulder to lean on.  
  
Mon-El had been the shoulder last night. She'd needed one. Anyone. By morning, thoughts were swirling through her head again. Here, her thoughts just stopped. She breathed in the CEO's scent of perfume, and felt safer and more secure. Lena was beautiful, uninvolved in all the drama swirling about in her life, and was so perfectly there, ready to understand her; even if not all words could be spoken...  
  
Kara smiled into Lena's neck. Content, calmer, and ready to move forward in her life again. She felt the tickle of Lena's hands holding her, and she sighed. She was okay. For real, this time.  
  
When they parted, Kara looked at Lena's face, and thought she was as powerful as a yellow sun, bright, dazzling, and able to give her the strength and courage she needed.


End file.
